


Like two peas in a pod

by Supermasu



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cute, Fast Food, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermasu/pseuds/Supermasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is hungry and annoyed, and Kirishima can't find any restaurant that is open at two in the morning. Except 'Whataburger'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like two peas in a pod

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, so feel free to point them out. This was also posted on my livejournal account. In case anybody wants to read it there, my username is "Supermasu".

As far as negotiations and business meetings go, Asami couldn’t help but feel like strangling someone afterwards. He hated having to hear people ramble on for 4 hours straight on how he’s doing a shit job at controlling Japan. They didn’t quite phrase it that way, but with all those business suggestions they threw at him, they were practically spelling it out. Business was going more than well, nobody dared to go against him and negotiations with China and Russia were going smoothly. He eventually lost it.

“Get the hell out of my office, all of you. Except you Kirishima.”

They all rushed out the door without question.

“Sir?”

Asami sighed and glanced at the clock, noticing it was well after midnight. Asami never lost his composure but he had not eaten anything in two days, besides a power shake and an energy bar. Asami hadn’t actually enjoyed anything homemade in years; he had no one at home to cook for him. Kirishima had suggested that he hire a chef, but Asami hated the thought of having someone disturb the privacy of his home, so he quickly declined that idea.  

“Kirishima get the car and drive to the nearest open restaurant.”

“Sir, would you like for me to arrange a list of suitable restaurants of your taste?”

“No, anywhere’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had been driving for almost an hour trying to find a restaurant that was actually open at 2 in the morning. He flinched at Asami’s irritability.

Out of nowhere, a fast food restaurant came into view and Kirishima turned without hesitation.

“Where is this place?”

Kirishima adjusted his glasses, “Um it appears to be ‘Whataburger’ sir.”

They both stared at each other in confusion, “Have you ever heard of this place?”

“No sir. It appears to be American…”

“It seems suitable for now. Let’s go inside.”

 

* * *

 

 

The place was empty and showed no sign of civilization ever setting foot inside. There was no one in sight and Asami ran his hand through his hair and turned to leave.

“Excuse me I’m coming sir!”

Asami turns around to see a young boy, most likely 18, rushing to the cash register. He had silky, mid-length, silver-blonde hair that glistened under the dim lights of the restaurant. The brightest hazel-green eyes, porcelain fine skin, and the rosiest, fullest lips Asami had ever seen. He could only imagine the delectable body hidden under the hideous uniform. Soft, smooth skin, slender hips and a plump ass to go along.

‘Takaba Akihito’ was written in his name tag.

Akihito blushed and looked down in embarrassment, as piercing golden eyes stared at him. “Um what would you like to order sir?”

Asami smirked. “Are you on the menu?”

Akihito stared for 30 seconds, his face completely red, before letting out a loud laughter that echoed through the store.

“Congratulations, you’re the seventh person who has used that pick-up line on me today.” Takaba managed between his laugh.

 “Did it work for anyone?” Asami showed amusement in his face, much to Kirishima’s surprise.

Akihito shrugged, grinning “Not really. But you’re the handsomest today.” Kirishima could have sworn he saw a hint of embarrassment in his boss’ face.

“So are you going to order anything or are you going to keep hitting on me?”

Asami was clearly entertained, his hunger completely forgotten.  He was definitely not going to take no for an answer. Everybody he ever met was simply boring and predictable. He didn’t even have to try to fancy someone, women and men practically threw themselves at him. But this boy was proving too difficult and it attracted Asami even more.

“Are you available for take-out? I promise to enjoy you thoroughly.”

Akihito sighed, “Look, I can tell by your appearance and built that you can easily have anyone you please. Hell, I bet there is a line of people waiting for you to so much as glance at them, but I’m not like them. I am not the type to give myself so easily. If you really want me, you have to find your way to my heart. I don’t even know your name…” Akihito blushed. “As cheesy as it sounds…”

“I-I want to go on dates and get to know the person. I want to go to the beach together and enjoy ice cream as we walk by the ocean. Oh! And also accidently get whipped cream on my nose so we can laugh about it together!”

Asami listened as Takaba rambled on, his eyes were as bright as stars as he talked and his smile could light up a thousand suns. Asami found himself wondering when he had become so sappy.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Akihito continued. “So I’m probably not what you’re looking for, so if I could please just take your order-“

“Ryuichi.”

“Huh?” Takaba looked at him confused.

“My name. It’s Asami Ryuichi. I’m 32 and I’m a business-man… kind of. I like home-cooked meals and I hate sweets.”

Kirishima watched awkwardly as the scene unfolded before him. Was this really his boss?

Akihito stood there surprised as Asami took a napkin and asked Kirishima for a pen. He scribbled something quickly before handing it to Akihito.

It read, ‘ _6-27-29, Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, floor #32_ '

“I’m not good with this sort of thing. In fact you’re the first, so come tomorrow at exactly six. I’ll have dinner for you… or something of the sort.

Takaba stared at it as if it was written in a foreign language, before looking up at Asami with that smile that made his heart melt.

“Hn. Ok! Um, Thank you Asami-san, I really look forward to tomorrow!”

Asami knew that if happiness could kill, he would have died right there and then.

“Call me Ryuichi, and here’s my number in case you need something.” He said as he scribbled his number next to the address. “Come on Kirishima, let’s go. Goodbye Akihito.”

Then he did something unexpected. Asami reached over the counter to place a chaste kiss on Akihito’s forehead. Yes, this time Asami would do things right.

 

* * *

 

Akihito watched as Asami and his assistant walked out the door. He was happy, he was so damn happy and wished that tomorrow would come sooner. He began to think about what outfit he should wear tomorrow. He placed the napkin in his pants and prepared to close for the night with a bright smile that never left his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kirishima.”

“Yes sir?”

“Get me a cookbook by tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.”  He wondered if he should have food delivered to the penthouse before a possible fire breaks out.

“Kirishima?”

“Yes sir?”

“Is this what they call having butterflies in your stomach?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys don't know, Whataburger is a Texas based restaurant. It's really good and i'm eating some right now. Thank you for reading


End file.
